Broken
by padme789
Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time? Takes place after "Sexy." Important A/N up! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: This story takes place a day or so after "Sexy" everything up until that point is cannon. First I would like to say, is it just me or does Brittany seem to be one of the few glee kids that is actually mature? Everything she did in "Sexy" proves that she understands a lot more than what everyone thinks she does. For this story I'm going to try and write this story like an episode of glee the best that I can. It will be setup like a side character story arc._

_Anyways, just got the story idea working off the notion that she is much smarter and more mature than she lets on._

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time?**

**Chapter 1**

The cafeteria was full, as it always was. The bell signaling the day's next period had rung only moments ago. Mercedes sat homework out quickly running through her notes for her history class her hand absentmindedly grabbing at chips. Mike sat across from her at the round table. He poked at what the lunch staff was calling chicken for today while Tina sitting next to him swirled a piece of raw broccoli in a plastic cup of ranch dressing. Artie rolled himself over to the empty area of the table, placing his tray atop it.

Over in the lunch line stood Quinn, Lauren, and Puck each twirled the cups of jell-o and pudding attempting to make the most important decision for their school day 'what to eat for lunch' each grabbed what they needed sliding their trays along to the checkout.

"Artie," asked Mike.

"Hmm?" Artie tapped at his soda before popping it open, he took a sip.

"Have you seen Brittany? She never showed up this morning." Mike lifted a piece chicken. He looked at the frayed piece perplexed. "The three of us were going go to test out some choreography ideas for regionals before school started," he stated pointing from him to Tina. "I don't think this chicken is real." He placed it back on his place taking hold of his apple instead.

"Oh?" Artie paused. "Yeah her car is being serviced, so her Aunt drove her to school today." Artie fettled with his 'side salad'.

"Her aunt, why would her Aunt drive her to school," asked Tina.

"She and Bethany are staying with their Aunt and Uncle while their parents are out of town." He was met with quizzical looks. Artie shrugged. "They aren't allowed to be alone in the house together for long periods of time, something about not making good choices and dying the poodle pink and purple." Artie began to mix his spaghetti and sauce together. "She also works at the school, over in the personnel building."

The table was quiet. "Wait. Our Brittany, our lovable Brittany, has a family member working over in personnel. Does anyone else see a problem with that?" Mercedes shut her history textbook then placed her notebook in her bag.

"What up my peeps." Puck slid into a free seat at the table letting his backpack fall to the floor.

Lauren sat beside Puck as Quinn sat beside her she opened her bottled water and took a swig.

The group shrugged. "Artie was just telling us about how Brittany's aunt works for the school district." Mercedes' voice still had a tone of shock in it.

"Brittany has family that work for the school. Scary – very scary," stated Lauren pulling at her sandwich.

* * *

MR. SHUESTER SWAGGERED over to his usual table for a quick lunch. He had a good amount of work to do for both Glee Club and his senior Spanish class. Mrs. Pillsbury-Howel sat in her normal seat gloves covering her hands as she opened her Tupperware enclosed lunch. "Hey Emma, how has your day been?"

"Oh it's been great actually. I have spent most the morning showing my fill in around the school. She doesn't come over here often which is just so sad she would help so much with the kids."

"You're going to have a fill in, how long?" He sat at his seat, dumping the contents of the brown paper back onto the table. He riffled through the pile taking hold of the smashed sandwich. He began to undo the cellophane.

"A few weeks, I have a good number of unused sick days so Carl and I are going to go on a couple's retreat. It is said to help bring couples closer together." She pit into the corner of her ham sandwich. "I asked her a few days back, but she couldn't stop buy till today. She starts tomorrow."

"That – that's great Emma – I'm happy for you."

The lounge door swung open as a woman with long wavy loose honey blond curls walked in. She wore a perfectly trimmed black pencil skirt with a soft colored loose blouse. Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl motioned to the woman large smile on her face. "Oh, oh Will. This is Dr. Cynthia Kerklaan. She's who will be filling in for me while I'm away. The board wants to see if having two councilors in the building will help with the students' issues something about needing someone on staff for the children who is an actual therapist."

"Is that really necessary? Emma you're great with the kids here."

Cynthia took a seat beside Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl. A thin wired gold bracelet clinked against her wrist as she held out a perfectly manicured hand, Mr. Shuester shook it. She smiled. "Will Shuester right." He nodded his head puzzled look crossing his face. "You don't remember me do you?" Cynthia laughed. "Well I was two years ahead of you here at McKinley. So it's understandable." Will only stared in confusion. She grinned large.

His eyes went wide. "Cynthia… Cynthia… Oh wait, no – no it can't be your Cyndi P? I never thought you would be back here. Didn't you go to North Western?"

Mrs. Pillsbury-Howel smiled she clapped her hands together excitedly. "This is fantastic you two know each other."

"Oh yeah, she helped with Glee Club when I had joined. She played the piano for our practices." Mr. Shuester could only smile he ran a hand through his hair, "Small world."

Cynthia screwed open the top of her green tea. "I met my husband there, and we both found jobs in Texas, the parents at the school I was a part of in Dallas – were just – just too much. It was like speaking with thousands of pageant mothers in one sitting. I missed Lima's small town fill." She bit into her Banana. "So, we moved back. I just got lucky with my job."

"What do you do exactly?"

"For the last three years I have been in charge of counseling for the whole district. My daughter is in fifth grade now, and our son just entered kindergarten. I work more with the elementary and intermediate." She placed the peel of the banana atop her paper bag. "I would love to work with the high school but until Coach Sylvester pulled that stunt with the cannon the parents didn't seem to think, anything obscure was going on at the school. I didn't really push for it but then my niece had called me the other night. She helped me realize that I needed to push to be a part of the high school rather than wait for Principal Figgen's to ask."

…

Cynthia sat at her desk, radio on filling the room with ambient sounds of classic rock and classical music. Her fingers typed quickly as she revised a presentation and responded to a few e-mails. Then her Blackberry began to ring, vibrating atop the dark maple stained wood. Eyes still focused on the monitor screen attached to her laptop, she answered her cell phone, "Cynthia speaking."

There was a pause on the other side of the line just a second too long. Cynthia smiled, she knew who it was. "Hi Cyndi, I did what you suggested yesterday," said the female voice animatedly.

"You did? Good, how did it go?"

"I got her to agree to talk to an adult."

"Would you like me for to stop by, you know I'll come by any time you or any of your friends need to talk." She turned back to her computer for a moment. She noticed the new e-mail reading, 'temporary fill in, please consider'.

"I know, well, I mean, I would have asked if we could talk to you. But, you see she has this thing where she has a hard time talking or making any sort of coherent thought when she is around you, cause you know, you're hot." Cynthia was happy this conversation was taking place over the phone because whenever this reasoning came into play she couldn't help but laugh just a bit. "Something about you looking like how I'm going to look when I get old – er, I don't know you just make her nervous." Cynthia laughed softly.

Cynthia smiled, she adored he r niece. "It's alright, if you don't talk with me. It won't hurt my feelings. Have you found anyone else?"

The voice over the phone huffed. "See that's where I'm having problems. She said we could talk if I found an adult, but I think she only said that because she doesn't think I will find someone who we can talk too," she groaned. "Why are people so frustrating?"

"It's always the people we care about who frustrate you the most. Artie has aggravated you too just as much." Cynthia paused. "What about Mrs. Pillsbury-Howel, you could talk to her. She is your guidance councilor after all."

"No, I mean she is nice and everything, but sometimes I think I know more about what a relationship is than she does and that's kinda scary, because I'm like seventeen and she's like almost your age." There was an abnormally long pause, and most would hang up. However Cynthia knew her niece was just lost in thought. "Oh wait, Miss Holiday. We could talk to Miss Holiday."

"Who's that?"

"She's a substitute, I know she isn't like a real teacher or anything, but she is really nice. And, in Glee Club she asked us what we would like to learn, and she cares about us like you do Cyndi."

She placed her finger over the bottom of cell. "Your father is fixing dinner. I'm on the phone with your cousin." The little girl nodded skipping off down the hall. Cynthia released the receiver end of the cell to answer the teenage girl. "There you go, if you feel like she would give you good advice, and that she will take the time to listen to you, then go right ahead, ask he."

There was another long pause.

"I need to go, mom says dinner is ready. Thanks Cyndi you're the best."

"You're welcome sweetheart. If you want to talk about anything else you give me a call. I will see you in a few days."

…

"You have a niece here at the high school," asked Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl curiously.

Cynthia nodded. "My niece, she's in your Glee Club, Will." Cyndi ripped at her peanut butter sandwich. "She speaks very highly of you, you know."

"Really, who would that be," asked Mr. Shuester. "No one has ever mentioned you." He took a bite from his sandwich. "Not that knowing you wouldn't be worth anything most of our time is spent working on our song assignments, so normally I never hear much about their personal lives–"

Cynthia laughed. "It's alright. My niece is Brittany Peirce."

Mr. Shuester sat mouth slightly agape in shock.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Not much to say here, this chapter is structured on finding out more about Brittany's aunt, as well as a little about her own family._

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time?**

**Chapter 2**

The blond stood at her locker. She fiddled with the binding of a book every now and then she would glance to her left. She watched the shorter brunette a locker away ignore her. Brittany was not sure of why Santana acted the way that she did. Santana had been honest with her, so she was honest back, and it blew up in her face. She missed her best friend. "San, please talk to me," she whispered her head hidden.

Santana shut her locker, flung her backpack over her shoulder, and walked off. Brittany didn't see the look of hurt cross her face as she bit the inside of her cheek. Santana took a quick breath then turned the corner.

Brittany slumped she nibbled her bottom lip. Head still hidden within the confines of her locker, thumb and pointer finger of her right hand playing with the door hinge, she took in a haggard breath. Why couldn't life be like a musical or a cheesy eighties sitcom where everyone smiled, the families were always perfect, and the best friends never fought. No she was stuck in real life and real life sucked.

"There you are."

Brittany quirked her brow, her hand froze, and she groaned. "The voices are back in my locker". She kicked at the one below. "I don't need this, not now!"

A finger tapped her shoulder. "Brittany?"

"What," she growled quickly turning to who was behind her. "Oh god, Tina – I'm sorry, I just – I was thinking."

Tina stepped back. She shook off Brittany's random outburst. "Don't worry about it." She held out a hand, Brittany handed over her opened backpack. "I didn't see you in the computer lab. We had English in the library." No one could ever figure out why Brittany was always in the closed off library computer lab. She said she had no idea how turn one on, so when Tina, Finn, and Rachel had seen her in the lab during their seventh period English class, to say they were confused would have been an understatement.

Brittany pulled at her books, filling the backpack in Tina's hands with a verity of books and binders. She had no idea if she had Chemistry homework, never the less she was taking the book home with her. She took it from her and swung it over her shoulder.

Both girls walked along the halls on their way to the choir room for afternoon Glee rehearsal. Brittany apologized for missing their meeting before school, explaining that she had to go to both the North Elementary and the Intermediate schools to drop off her cousins and her sister with her Aunt. Tina had given Brittany and understandable look before suggesting they find a new time or meet at someone's home. "So, Artie told us your Aunt works for the school."

"Yeah, over at the building down the street, she runs all the schools councilors or something."

"Wait, she's like a therapist?" Brittany nodded. "Crazy, I mean, it's just hard picturing someone in your family as a doctor." Tina mentally kicked herself.

Brittany began to twirl a lock of her hair with her fingers. "Tina, its okay I'm used to people assuming my family is filled with idiots." Tina stopped, she turned to Brittany, and she glared.

"Brittany, you are not an idiot. Don't ever say that," she stated. Brittany gave a small smile then shrugged. They began walking once again.

"There are a lot of smart people in my family. My Dad wa – is an accountant," Brittany stammered catching herself. Tina did not notice. "My Dad's brother is an attorney, he's really boring, he writes wills and stuff for people, you know like when you die." Brittany shivered. "Then there's my Uncle Rich, he's an Architect, he's married to my aunt Cyndi she's the one who work works for the school. But, everyone says I'm like my Mom."

"Well, then your Mom has got to be awesome." Tina smiled.

"Yeah totally, she is the best. She's an artist too." Brittan grinned. "She would paint all the time, but now she teaches." Brittany and Tina continued along the hall and down the stairwell. Tina checked her watch. They had five minutes so they took it slow, and just spoke to one another about their families.

MR. SHUESTER SMILED TO HIMSELF. After seeing Cynthia in the lounge and finishing up his day of classes he made his way to the choir room. Rummaged through the bottom of one of the far bookshelves he pulled a thick leather bound book its spine reading McKinley High School Class of 1990. He flipped through it laughing to himself as the memories came flooding back.

"Hey Mr. Shue what's with the walk down memory lane," asked Finn as he entered into the room soon followed by everyone else.

He jumped. "Oh, I saw someone at lunch I hadn't seen in over twelve years." He set the book open on the piano. Puck, after setting his backpack down, jumped to the piano swiping the yearbook. "In fact I might see if she'll help us out a bit. She was a great help to the Glee Club back in the day, but that will be for another time right now we need to focus on regionals." He turned to the dry-erase board.

Puck, now in his seat, began to scan through the yearbook. "Yo, Mr. Shue you're not in the seniors so why the hell would – holy crap." He looked up from the book and over to Brittany then back at the book. There staring up at him was a young girl with a blond hair stuck in a limbo of bad 'big eighties hair' and the more 'sexual' look of the nineties all the while smiling brightly at the camera. "Brittany, why the hell are you in here, and what is up with the hair." The group looked at Puck as if he had gone mad.

Brittany turned, with a look of bewilderment. "I can't be in there, I wasn't born yet. The book says 1990 on it, stupid." Brittany shook her head laughing. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm really the dumbest one at this school."

Puck huffed. "She looks just like you, like exactly like you." With his finger on the picture showed it to Lauren, who looked from the picture to Brittany then back to the picture. Bellow the picture it read senior Cynthia Margret Peirce. "You're that girl Cynthia's doppelganger that's what you are." He passed the book down too Sam, he too did a double take with the book and Brittany.

Brittany paused. "I can't be her doppel – whatever, I can't be her cause she my Aunt." Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Quinn they all turned to Sam reaching for the book. Santana now book in hand, did her best to avoid the random outcry. She looked at the photo. They did look alike, she knew they looked a whole lot alike, but they were family. Freaking out like this was unnecessary.

"That's your Aunt? Dude, she is f-ing hot. That's what she is." Puck held up his hand to block Lauren's head slap. "What, look at her!"

Lauren lowered her hand, and could only nod in agreement. She took hold of the book passing it along to Rachel for Santana.

"Guys, really let's focus please," stated Mr. Shuester. He turned back to the board he began to write 'Regional Ideas' across.

Suddenly the ranting chatter of the group was over turned. "You," roared a female voice deep within the school's halls.

Mr. Shuester groaned. "Not now," capping the marker he walked in the direction of the opened door, he planned to slam the door before Coach Sylvester could make it in, and with hope it would be in her face. Then he saw them, Coach Sylvester's attention was focused not on the choir room, but someone else. Cynthia was in the hall daggers jetting from her eyes a look, of hatred, no loathing crossed Cynthia's face as she stared at Coach Sylvester.

"Me," answered back Cynthia, her voice at a more indoor friendly level.

"Cyndi P. What are you doing here, Smiles?" growled Coach Sylvester.

Brittany's head perked. She smiled "Cyndi's here." All but Mr. Shuester looked glanced at Brittany before turning their attention back to the door.

"You haven't heard?" Mr. Shuester turned to his students motioning Brittany and the others who had risen to stay in their seats. He placed finger to his lips. Cynthia's voice now more audible spoke, "I'm going to be filling in for Emma while she's away." A smirk crossed her lips. "And, if all goes well, Sue, you will be seeing me much more – so much more – I am looking forward to it."

Hands on her hips, Coach Sylvester straightened her shoulders. "Who gave you the authority to do that? I have a signed waver from the board of directors stating that I am the one to fill in for all administrative and guidance positions at this school. So Smiles, you won't be needed here."

He watched mesmerized as Cynthia approach Coach Sylvester. "Oh, I gave myself the authority to do that." Coach Sylvester's contorted with rage. "You want to know how I gave myself the authority. Because it's my job, it's my job to make sure these kids get the proper attention they need. It's my job to make sure these kids have access to all the outlets they need outside of home. And, it's my job to make sure people like you don't ever go power hungry again." Mr. Shuester watched as the two women circled one another like savannah cats ready to pounce on the other for attempting to steal their pray. It was in that moment when he remembered, he remembered why so many of the kids loved Cynthia in school, and why Sue Sylvester hated all extracurricular actives but the Cheerios. Cynthia Margret Peirce had quit the Cheerios to focus on school, and herself.

"Mr. Shuester? Is everything okay, you look like you were just hit with a semi truck," stated Rachel.

He uncapped the marker placed it against the board and began to write again. "Thank you, Rachel I'm fine. I just, I just remember why Coach Sylvester hates the Glee Club so much that's all."

Artie, Brittany, Finn, Lauren, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Tina looked at one another with terror and curiosity. They had to find a way to learn more about Brittany's Aunt and they had to do it fast.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I know crazy early for an update, but this is actually some of what I cut from the last chapter. Celibacy Club seemed like the best setting as well as the most logical place to have all the kids meet Cynthia besides the choir room._

"_Original Song" will be introduced into the story. Now I haven't the slightest idea how long they are going to have Santana and Brittany not be on speaking terms. Longest in high school I ever went not "talking" with one of my friends was 3 months and we sat next to each other in 2 classes and had the same lunch with the same friends. This is the chapter where Brittany's secret starts to be revealed._

_I haven't really decided yet, but on certain chapters I might suggest music to listen to while you read, instead of writing the lyrics in the story. _

_So to start that off I suggest you listen to Glee cast song "Get it right". _

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time?**

**Chapter 3**

The hallways jammed with students, all at their lockers throwing books into bags and swinging backpacks across their shoulders. "I really don't see why this is necessary. Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl's notes say Rachel Berry offered to run and document the Celibacy Club while she is away." Her bracelets jingled as she jaggedly stepped, one foot after the other. "Brittany I promised Kayla I would watch her in dance today."

"Please, everyone keeps asking about you. I'll go with you to watch Kayla next week, please!" Brittany pulled Cynthia through the first floor halls at the speed of a five year old getting ready for show and tell.

"Brittany – Brittany slow down you're going to make me trip." Brittany flung open the classroom door, she pushed her Aunt inside. Cynthia clipped her stiletto heel against the tile causing her to fall forward slightly. "Brittany." She looked up deer in head lights. This was not the way she wanted to meet her niece's friends. "Hello."

"I told you I would get her. You sit over there." Brittany gave Rachel look that caused her to quickly move to the empty seat beside her. Grinning wide Brittany sat beside Artie her attention placed on her Aunt.

CYNTHIA SAT WITH POISE in the chair ignoring the horrific entrance from earlier. After inducing herself, she explained to the group that Brittany's father was her older brother, that she had attended Northwestern University – where she met her husband – that she had lived in Texas for the past decade, and that she had come back to Lima because she missed the small town feel. It felt as if she was repeating though she only knew Quinn and Santana from the few Cheerios computations she had gone to over the last three years to support Brittany.

She placed the set of notes in front of her then cleared her throat. She quirked her brow then looked back at the first page. "Are there really twelve in the club? I only see only seven people documented here."

"We aren't really a part of the club," stated Mercedes as she pointed in the direction of herself, Mike, Tina, and Finn. "You were filling in for Ms. Pillsbury. She runs the club so we figured you would be here."

She flexed her fingers, pushed aside the gavel, and laid her hands atop the table. "Yes, well that was a bit about me. It's nice to meet you all by the way." She watched everyone raise their hands. "Really there's no need for that. Ask away."

Sam scratched at his blond mop of hair. He asked one of the few questions they all wondered after learning from Brittany that she was in charge of counseling. "If you're really in charge of counseling, like Brittany told us yesterday, why weren't you around when Kurt was being harassed?" Mercedes bobbed her head adamantly agreeing with Sam, Kurt not being a part of school was still a sore spot for her. Finn nodded as well a bemused look crossing his face as he raked his brain to ask a question.

"Sam right," asked Cynthia.

"Do you have ESP," blurted Puck. He braced himself for a head slap from Lauren, none came. He glanced in her direction everyone, but Brittany, Santana, and Quinn looked mystified by Cynthia's instant knowledge of who Sam was.

"No, oh god no, I read through Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl's files this morning. Which reminds me, Noah when you have a chance you should stop by her office while I'm here so we can talk, you haven't properly filled out some of the information the school needs after your incident." Cynthia watched the group watch her. She hadn't been this nervous since she met the infant version of her niece after her sophomore year of college. "My job has been primarily to make sure all the schools have access to the proper resources. Unfortunately, up until now Principal Figgins took it upon himself to try and handle many of the social matters within the high school himself." She flexed her finger tips once again. "If this fill-in goes well, I hope to be given the typical high school counseling position of a school psychologist or personal/social councilor. However, that is all for another time if everything goes as planned."

"Cyndi was really upset when she found out about the cannon, like really upset. She threatened to call the ODE," Brittany whispered to her closest sitting Gleemates. She was met with baffled looks. She smiled at Quinn. Quinn had not only spoken with Mr. Shuester, but had complained to her mother, who had called Cynthia.

"How do you know Coach Sylvester?" blurted Finn, Brittany's comment reminding him of the other day. "Yesterday, in the hall – it didn't sound like you two like each other very much."

"You heard that," she sighed. "No, when I went school here. We didn't get along very well."

Mike and Tina pulled in their seats heads craning towards Cynthia. Puck and Lauren sat still. Both Quinn and Santana now intrigued stopped playing with their nails. Mercedes too scooted closer in her seat. Sam sat up straight. Finns confused looked turned to match Rachel's curiosity. While Brittany and Artie turned their attention to her.

Cynthia shook her head, wide smile appearing on her face to hide her laugher. "When I was at school here, for two years and eleven weeks I was a 'Cheerio.'" That had gotten their attention, primarily Quinn's. "Coach Sylvester had been a part of the teaching staff for about a year. She was an assistant coach at the time, but it was during my senior year that she started to become more involved with our team. See the head coach, Coach Mathis, had been in the hospital since the start of school she had torn a ligament. So, with Coach Mathis gone Coach Sylvester had free rein to do whatever she wanted with our team." Cynthia could not control herself this time, she let out a simple laugh, and it was like telling a campfire story to a bunch of twelve year olds. "That was when the six am practices started, and I could handle those. I could even handle it when slowly but surely it felt as if my soul was slowly being sucked away. It just wasn't fun anymore." She eyed Quinn and Santana. She could tell just by their looks they missed it. She always knew out of Brittany, Quinn, and Santana, those two would miss it the most. "But the straw that broke the camel's back –"

"Coach Sylvester let you guys use camels?" Brittany's eyes beamed at the thought of being able to perform with cute animals.

"Was the day I received my SAT scores in the mail. I hadn't 'failed' not even close. I got into my college without any problems, but I wasn't able to get into any of my other choices because of Cheerios practice I had no time to maintain everything I needed to maintain. So I was never accepted to Yale or Harvard." continued Cynthia unfazed by Brittany's outburst. "So I quit." Open-mouthed with eyes filled with astonishment they continued to listen. "I walked into her office the next morning and handed in my uniform. A week went by I had never felt so free. I didn't have to wake up at five in the morning. I didn't have to dress like I belonged in a fetishist's dream version of 1984." Santana snorted out a laugh. "That was when a close friend of mind had asked me for help. She asked me 'now that you have some free time on your hands, you wouldn't mind helping us out would you.'"

"Who did you help what with," asked Mike.

Cynthia smiled. "I helped the Glee Club, they had started group performance projects and there was only one group who had a musician. I played the piano for them during their practices and their performances after school. You can imagine Coach Sylvester was livid. Not only had I quit and caused 'a mutiny', but I had quit only too help, the misfit, outcast, filth of McKinley High." She looked at her watch. "Times up, we can always talk more, but it is four thirty. I understand that none of you want to be getting home, but trust me once you reach my age and have a family of your own being home in the few hours of peace and quiet you can have between your children's activities and your husband's work hours, you take them."

Everyone grumbled, going home meant homework or housework or yard work. No one wanted that.

Rachel rose from her seat gathering her things. "So you – you play the piano," she asked as everyone began filing out of the classroom to head home for the day.

Cynthia nodded. "I'll meet you at the car Brittany." She began to organize Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl notes. She was going to drop them off back at the office before leaving.

"Well, you see we all agreed to write original songs for our performance at regionals. I was writing with someone, but we had creative differences. So, I lost my piano player." Rachel picked at the tips of her hair. "Other than Mr. Shuester no one has ever taken any interest in us, most of all cared, or respected us enough to tell us everything you just did," Rachel rambled on.

Cynthia walked to the door, Rachel followed suit. "I'll help you Rachel." She watched the large smile emerge across her face. "We can meet Thursday after school. I don't think Mr. Shuester will mind if we borrow the choir room." Cynthia turned off the lights then shut the door. "Why not ask a few of your Glee members to help too. It has to be hard attempting to write a song by yourself."

Rachel paused. "No one really likes me, they just put up with me because of my voice."

Cynthia turned. "Rachel, I'm off the clock so I'm going to be honest, and it may come off as harsh." Rachel nodded her head holding tight to a textbook. "They treat you that way because that is the way you treat yourself. If you stop selling yourself short, then they will see you for who you really are a bright creative girl."

…

The choir room felt empty. Rachel paced from the piano to the red plastic chairs and back again. Cynthia sat at the piano bench, she was reading over the song written on the pale pink notepad. "No one's coming. I told you they wouldn't want to help." Rachel pushed herself up slightly keeping balance with the lid of the piano.

Just as she was about to speak do her best to reassure, the destruct teenage girl, Lauren and Mercedes walked in each placed their bags along the floor. Rachel beamed. It was Tina who walked in next followed shortly by Brittany, and then Santana. Finally, as all the girls began to surround the piano readying themselves to hear this 'original song' Rachel had written, Quinn walked in. She placed her backpack with the others and walked over.

Cynthia smiled, pencil and scratch pad in hand. Having looked around the room before even Rachel had entered and found no blank sheets of sheet music she had quickly sketch out three basic lines of sheet music. She set the pad atop the music rack. "It's very good Rachel. Now this is your song, so you need to tell me what form to start playing in."

"I – I well. Nothing to extravagant," Rachel stammered.

Nodding Cynthia placed her hands atop the keys. She lightly strummed a few keys. "In that case, may I make a suggestion?" Rachel nodded. Cynthia began to hit a few notes before finding the key that played properly within her head. "A simple string of notes should work. This is the type of song that should never be over powered by the music." She began to play a set of notes with one hand. Finally both hands on the keys she started a series seven simple notes she looked to Rachel. "Go ahead give the song a try."

Rachel began to sing.

BRITTANY MOVED IN THE FRONT SEAT of Cynthia's silver Mazda sedan. She tossed her backpack to the back with a clunk. Rachel's song still played through her mind she liked, a lot. Brittany sighed. Cynthia took her spot in the driver's seat shutting the door. She placed her purse in Brittany's free foot space. "I spoke with your mother, during my lunch today." She inserted the keys into the ignition. Brittany looked in her direction. Her fingers nervously fool with her over-sized sweater. "The tests are going well. They should be home by Saturday. She hopes to make it to your regional competition." She took her hand from the keys before shifting to look at Brittany. "It will be okay."

"He isn't going to get better." Brittany groaned. "How is that okay?" She bit at her lip.

Cynthia had no answer. She took hold of her keys once more turning on the car she began to back out of the school parking lot. "Why don't you call Artie, see if he can stop by for dinner on Friday."

Brittany shrugged staring out the window.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I couldn't stop my brain from working on overdrive, so another very quick update._

_My original character is meant to be a more rounded and understanding female role than Emma, Holly, and Sue represent. As well as an adult, other than Will, that doesn't treat Brittany like she is a dumb blond. The last thing I want is to over use her like I feel Holly Holiday (I love Holly, but seriously one episode and she will be back, a little too quick for me) is slowly having happen to her, so criticism is welcome. You may notice something I haven't._

_Alright, after this chapter, relationships with characters and situations should be considered AU unless something transpires in the show and I think it will work with my initial idea. I don't think Santana hates Artie, she is just very jealous of him._

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time?**

**Chapter 4**

The bedroom was bright, crisp, and showed of very little use, but that was the role of the guest bedroom after all, used four maybe five times out of the year. After that the guestroom was meant to reek of posed Architectural Digest photographs. Brittany never enjoyed staying in this bedroom of her Aunt and Uncle's home. However, she was older, and the idea of sleeping in her cousin's bedroom was losing its appeal. So she digressed, and lived in the guestroom until her parents returned on Saturday.

"I can't believe we won, I mean, I knew we would the minute Rachel sang us her song, but to actually win It's amazing." Brittany lay across the double mattress. Her back resting atop a pile of throw pillows at the foot of the bed, she absentmindedly fiddled with his sockless foot.

Brittany and Bethany were staying with their Aunt and Uncle one more night. Her parents had to stay in Cleveland overnight. Their plane had engine had trouble and neither wanted to waist the money on a rental car. Once they had won regionals the group had all meet their parents outside the building. Everyone was ecstatic hugging whoever they could get their hands on. Brittany grinned wide, she hugged everyone, and even Santana before Santana had split apart from her quickly. Bethany rushed over jumping up and down in her hand was a discarded foam finger. Brittany pulled her sister into a hug before setting her down. She walked over to Cynthia and her Uncle. Artie couldn't hear the conversation. Brittany was visibly upset, nodded she walked back over to him and the others. "My mom couldn't make it. Plane was canceled."

"Brittany I –" Artie paused, he looked in the direction of the faintly opened bedroom door. It was much easier to talk at his house, his parents never cared about the door, but they also didn't know of Brittany's previous 'relationship' antics like Cynthia. "We really can't shut the door?"

She shook her head. "Nope, something about there being children in the house."

He shifted pulling himself up along the pillows he back rested against. Brittany's hand followed still playing with his foot. He smiled. The jester, though completely unnecessary, made him feel 'normal'. "Brittany, are you okay?" He watched her hand stop. "I mean, we haven't really talked since we saw Miss Holiday two weeks ago, and after we won you kind of drifted off into another place."

Brittany lifted herself, pulled her feet from under the pillow. "It's been crazy with my parents out of town."

Her parents being out of town had become her excuse for everything lately. Her behavior had started long before her parents' random vacation. Mike and Tina even become aware of her unusual antics after the song she had sung with Santana and Miss Holiday, asked him if there was something going on between the two of them. Artie, while confused by Brittany and Santana's actions, knew better this mysterious behavior had become worse following the song. But, it had slowly started to appear a few weeks after their Christmas vacation.

He fingered his glasses then pushed his bangs from his face. "You know you can talk to me. You've become really distant lately, and it's not because of a TV marathon or dance practice. Brittany, please just tell me what's going on. If it's something that has to do with Santana, you can tell me."

"Artie – I – it's really complicated. You don't know how much I wish I could talk with you about it. It's just she made me promised that I wouldn't," she interrupted with a stumbled of words.

This was one of the worst sorts of moments for someone with no ability to move their legs, he couldn't storm off. So he laid there, while Brittany sat atop the bed, in silence.

…

Santana Lopez maneuvered the contents of her locker. She needed that review packet for Chemistry. It wasn't in her binder, it wasn't in her backpack, and she knew it wasn't with Brittany anymore. She had asked for it back a few days ago. "Damn-it!' She quickly pulled herd her finger to her lips sucking, paper cut. The packet had been hidden by her enormous textbooks.

"Santana," asked Artie as he wheeled up behind her.

Santana clinched her teeth. She did not need this not now. "Yeah, Artie what's up?" She gave her best fake smile. He could see right through it.

"Look, do you know what's going on with Brittany," he had no tone of worry in his voice. Did Brittany tell him?

"You're her boyfriend. Isn't it your job to know what's going on with her?" She silently groaned. What did Brittany see in this guy?

"Yeah, well you're her best friend. So, she is going to tell you things that she won't tell anyone else," he countered back with irritation.

"Your point?" Santana stepped forward to start a faster stride, being in the hall even if it wasn't alone, made her uncomfortable. He wheeled in front of her, looked up in her direction no emotion crossing his face. "Move I need to get to class." She stepped beside him.

Artie groaned, it was useless, neither really got along, and he knew she only put up with him for Brittany. Therefore, what was the use? "Know what, fine. I just hope whatever problem you two are having is resolved, soon. Because there is something going on with Brittany that she isn't telling either of us." He rotated his chair in reverse turning to wheel himself down the opposite direction for his class before lunch. Artie did not see the look of confusion cross Santana's face or that she had turned back in his direction. He would find help from someone else.

ARTIE PICKED AT HIS SANDWITCH. He was never fond of the days he had to bring his lunch, or buy his lunch. Today though, today was just not a good day, and he had no appetite what so ever. He tossed Mike his lunch. Maybe he would eat some of it.

"Hey, Artie what's wrong," asked Tina.

He looked up from his food. "Huh? Oh it's Brittany." He began placing his food back in the paper bag. "She's been really down lately, and she won't tell me a thing."

"Have you asked Santana? They are normally attached at the hip," commented Quinn, she thought of herself as a close friend of Brittany's but ever since the summer before sophomore year it had always just been Brittany and Santana.

"I did, she wasn't any help but I wasn't expecting her to be." Artie groaned. "I can't put my finger on it, but there is something going on that she hasn't told either of us."

"Aright it's settled. We'll go with you over to Brittany's tonight say hi see if she wants to hang out. Then maybe she will tell us what is going on," stated Mercedes she placed her tray atop the others before sliding the pile across the table and into her arms. It was her turn to put the trays in on top of the trashcans.

…

A young girl of six sat at the wooden kitchen table. Her legs swung two and fro as she played the old clunky pink Nintendo DS. She laughed when ever Mario did something ridicules. Brittany was at the stove. If her friends could see her, she smiled, they would freak thinking she was about to burn the house down. Little did they know, other than dancing, cooking just happened to be something she was very good at the recipes may confuse her, but her mother's directions never did. She steered the peas as they steamed in the pot, and she pulled out the chicken from the oven, and began to make the dinner plates.

Brittany placed a plate filled with small portions of chicken, mashed potatoes and peas in front of her sister. "Mom said she would be home soon and this was what we had to eat. So, eat it." Bethany pushed at her plate. "Your six, don't act like your five." Brittany pushed it back. "Dad, dinner is ready!"

The doorbell rang.

"Doorbell," screamed out Bethany, she pushed out her chair. Brittany placed a foot behind the chair not allowing it to move.

"No, you are supposed to eat." The siblings stared at each other both daring the other too do what they were thinking. Bethany huffed, sitting back in her seat. She hated peas. Brittany set the final plate atop the cloth place-mat. Who would be stopping by now, she didn't need this not now. "Eat!" The sound of Bethany's chair stopped and the clanking of silver against porcelain began.

Brittany walked along the picture covered hallway to the front door of her home. "Whatever it is we don't – Artie," she asked taking in the group of teenagers who stood at her front door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We noticed you haven't been yourself lately. So we came to cheer you up," said Tina with a smile along with her and Artie stood Mercedes, Mike, and Quinn.

She smiled, she smiled wide. Brittany loved her friends. "Can we do this anther time? I'm kinda busy. My Mom's not home yet. She had to work let setting up artwork for open house. I have to finish dinner. Bethany needs to eat." She heard the chair begin to move. "Mom, said you had to eat," Brittany yelled back to the Kitchen.

"Cyndi? What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were stopping by," asked a voice. Brittany's father appeared from a distance he was walking towards the kitchen.

Brittany froze, she prayed no one heard. The looks on their faces said otherwise, her Dad had just been loud enough. She wanted to fling herself into a hole. "Look, I – I need to finish setting up dinner, and then my Mom will be home soon." She began to shut the door. "Artie, I'm sorry. I'll call you later, okay?" She mentally pleaded he would accept begged that he would.

Stunned by his girlfriend Artie could only say, "Okay."

She shut the door. There was no click. Mike stepped forward hand on the latch to pull it closed, he stopped. Everyone stood still motionless as they listened. "No Dad, Cyndi's your little sister. It's me Brittany, your daughter. You need to take those before you eat."

"I don't have to, I feel fine."

"The doctor said –" Brittany's voice was cut off. Mike had shut the door.

The group stood out on the front porch of Brittany's house, stunned.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story and I hope you the chapter. This chapter will touch on how I see the Brittany-Santana relationship going. For the sake of this story, Glee takes place during 4__th__ period for the kids during school._

_Song suggestion for this chapter: Adele – "Rolling in the Deep" used in the context of Brittany and Santana relationship from Brittany's point of view._

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time?**

**Chapter 5**

The night at Brittany's home spread throughout the rest of the Glee kids. It was the topic at lunch, at their lockers, and in the hall. The event became the 'hot' new moment to talk about. If Artie was with one of his Gleemates he would be included, if not, he was integrated into the discussion. No one could let go of her odd behavior. So, here in 3rd period English sat Mercedes and Quinn continuing today's hallway discussion on Brittany.

"This is really getting old," groaned Artie. Mercedes and Quinn turned to the desk behind them, attention on Artie. "Yes, something very strange happened at her house, but you need to stop."

"Come on Artie we aren't making fun of her. We are just talking about what happened because we can't just ask her why her Dad forgot who she was," huffed Quinn.

"Yeah, and I'm telling you to stop talking about my girlfriend without her here to tell us what really happened."

Santana sat across the room in the back. She quietly sorted through her backpack, pulling a binder labeled 'English' and a book from inside. She listened to the faint mumbles and annoyed retorts of Artie.

Mr. Neilson, one of the twelve English teachers, strolled into the room. He placed briefcase atop the wooden desk. He was handed a slip of periwinkle paper. He looked in the direction of the disinterested office assistant, nodded. "Thank you." The teenage girl hurried out of the room to continue to pass on her notes. "Santana," He flicked at the small square sheet of paper. "Come back if you can."

Santana confused look crossing her face slid the binder and book back into her backpack, walked up to Mr. Neilson, and took hold of the office slip which read, 'McKinley High School Pass – Santana Lopez – Counseling Office – at once.' She groaned, ignored the looks, and exited the room for the office.

SANTANA OPENED THE DOOR too Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl's office. It looked as anal and obsessive compulsive as the school guidance councilor was. The only part of the room that looked out of place was Brittany's aunt Cynthia. Santana had seen her office once during a summer before high school, her office was much warmer, more inviting than the office she was standing in now."You wanted to see me," asked Santana.

"Your teachers tell me you haven't been focusing in your class the last few weeks." Cynthia motioned for her to sit.

"Yeah so, I have problems. Last time I checked teenagers could have problems." Santana sat.

"I understand that Santana, I do, what I'm worried about is how you're handling these problems." Cynthia slid her keyboard to the side all temptations set to the side, her focus on the seventeen year old girl. "Now you can go the outside group route, Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl has a rather larger variety of pamphlets for outside programs or, you can talk with me."

"Look, I don't have talk to you, I don't want to talk to you, and you can't make me."

"You're right; I'm not going to make you talk. You can leave whenever you would like." Cynthia went back to her work.

The minutes passed Santana sat arms crossed. Her right hand rubbed her left arm nervously. "Hypothetically, if I did talk to you, you can't tell anyone about what we talk about?"

"Unless, you plan on hurting yourself or someone else, everything said in this room stays between the two of us."

There was a long stint of silence. Cynthia continued to type at her computer waiting for Santana. "I only did what she asked. I Fuc–" Santana paused watching Cynthia motion to her watch her language. "I freaking sang a song for her. I practically declared my love for her in front of our lockers, and you know what she does, she chooses." A finger wiped at her bottom lids. Cynthia passed over a box of Kleenex. "She chooses him. I did everything! And, she still chose him! It's not fair! I did everything she wanted."

Cynthia rolled her chair over to Santana, hands clasped in her lap. "Santana." She paused. "First off, I understand that what happened with the two you may feel like the end of the world, but it's not." She crossed her legs. "Other than, Brittany wanting talk to you about where your relationship was going, do you know what brought all of this about?"

"I don't know. She has wanted to talk to me about a lot of stuff all year. I don't do well with talking about feelings. She knows this, so, for her to get all upset about not wanting to talk; it's not fair when she knows I'm going to say, no."

"Now, Santana, Brittany may be my niece, but I can only tell you my thoughts on this situation. If you want know what Brittany feels you will need to talk to her yourself. If you would like a place to talk with no judgments the two of you are more than welcome to talk in here."

Santana said nothing.

"With that said, Santana, I think Brittany looked for someone who could give her what you have been so reluctant to give back. Does this mean you were wrong? No, it does not. However, that action may have been what led Brittany to going out with Artie." Cynthia glanced at Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl's desk clock. "Now, I suggest for you think about one thing before you talk with Brittany. Are you going to let this situation label your and Brittany's relationship because the friendship the two of you is to strong too just forget about."

Santana nodded. "So, we could still be friends even with everything that has happened?"

"Santana, this is Brittany we are talking about. She would never want to give up the amazing friendship the two of you have." She pulled another periwinkle slip from the shelf on the desk. She began to fill it out. "Just in case you don't make it to your next class in time the bell should be ringing in a minute."

"Thank you, for the talk." Santana took the slip of paper and hurried out of the office to the hall.

SANTANA STROLLED TOWARDS her locker, she had the slip she might as well abuse it, on some level. She stepped in front of her locker, began to dial her combination. She glanced to her right; Brittany was at her locker, head hidden within its depths as always. It was the soft sobs hidden from the noise of lockers slamming, friends chattering, and teachers ushering students along. "Brittany? Is everything okay?"

She watched Brittany's body go ridged, she sighed. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Santana stare from the corner of her eye as her head reemerged. Her cheeks were red, her eyes slightly blood shot, and fresh tears glistened as light hit her lower lids.

"Whatever."

"Brittany, I'm your friend, you can tell me what's wrong."

She shut her locker, wiped at her face, then turned to Santana. "Since when, last time I checked for the past three weeks you have been avoiding me." Her voice cracked, built up stress began rushing out. "Cutting me off whenever I tried to talk to you. You cannot just turn our friendship into a double standard that you can constantly change to suit however you're feeling at the time."

"Brittany, that's not what I–"

She slammed her locker door. "No! You can't just waltz back, and act like you haven't been treating me like crap! I know you told me how you felt, but I told you how I felt too your taking it out on both me and Artie, and it's not fare! Just because it's not how you want it to go. Doesn't mean you can just push people away then expect them to come back to you when you're ready for them to come back!" The bell began to ring. Her rage cut-off, anything would set it off now. "We should get to Glee Club."

Brittany swung her backpack over her shoulder, and into a nearby football player. The player grunted, "Watch it!" He pushed, Brittany fell back, her head hitting directly into the closed locker. She held the back of her head, the tears came flooding back. Santana watched the sliver of self control she had left dissolve; Brittany shoved the player staggering him into the opposite lockers. "Bitch, what the hell," yelled the player.

"You two, office, follow me now," roared a teacher from a history room.

Santana look at Brittany nod, pick up her bag, and follow alongside the football player to the office. She was shocked; the last time Brittany had lost her tempter like that was in middle school.

MR. SHUESTER LOOKED FROM HIS WATCH to the choir room wall clock. Fifteen minutes, if Brittany showed, she would show. "Okay, let's get started."

"What about Brittany," asked Tina?

"We will catch her up once she's in class." Mr. Shuester began to pass around the sheet music he held.

Three knocks rapped against the choir room door. The handle twisted and Cynthia walked in. "Will, I need to speak with you." She ignored the questioning looks from her niece's friends.

"Yes, of course."

Mr. Shuester motioned for Cynthia to follow him into the choir room's adjoining office. He shut the door once they were both inside.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be much longer and be filled with a lot of fun angst.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. It's a later update than I would like, but I have been very sick and busy with work. I would like to say, I love Brittany, I feel like her character could be the subject to this sort of situation because of how innocent she is. I'm going to be alluding more on her father and that he is very sick._

_I decided to use this chapter to transition into a 'Night of Neglect.' Also, I did a quick edit to all previous chapters to work with the new way I decided to break up the chapters. (I dis like page breaks) text between two sets of … are flashbacks in time. IF THE TEXT IS LIKE THIS it is to indicate time progression of a scene or a moment. _

_The song to listen to with this chapter is 'Sunday Bloody Sunday' – U2_

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time?**

**Chapter 6**

Three knocks rapped against the choir room door. The handle twisted and Cynthia walked in. "Will, I need to speak with you." She ignored the questioning looks from her niece's friends.

"Yes, of course."

Mr. Shuester motioned for Cynthia to follow him into the choir room's adjoining office. He shut the door once they were both inside.

Silence.

"Dude, this totally has to be about Brittany." Everyone looked at Puck; he bobbed and rubbed at the back of his head.

"About Brittany, what about Brittany, this is first class I have with her during the day" Artie announced to the class as he stared out into the open space of the room. "Puck, what happened to Brittany?" His tone moved from irritation back to worry.

"Well, I don't know exactly what happened. I just heard she was in the hall with Santana when a teacher ushered her and Thomas to the office." He held up his hands out defensively motioning in the direction of Santana. "That's all I heard on the way here."

"Brittany was sent to the principal's office? Does anyone else find that odd," blurted Rachel.

Sam ran a hand through his blond hair, scratched at his cheek, and then answered, "Rachel has a point. Of all the people here Brittany is the last person I could see being sent to the office." His statement set the class loose filling the room with mumbled murmurs. Artie hands placed on the wheels of his chair began to roll out onto the floor, to address his classmates, Santana spoke up.

"We were talking. She ran into Thomas, he shoved her into a locker; she shoved him back, a teacher saw. That is all that happened." She glared at Rachel. "Don't you start with me hobbit, it's not like I could do anything to stop Mr. Mason and his awful comb over from walking them down to Figgins." She glanced at Artie making eye contact for only a moment. "Everything will be fine. She will pull her innocent school girl act, and be back here with us in ten minutes top. That is if she doesn't get lost on her way back to the classroom."

…

Fifteen – Twenty Minutes ago in Principal Figgins and Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl's Office's

"I didn't do anything. He pushed me," growled Brittany lashing out to Principal Figgins. Her left hand held a bag of ice to the back of her head. She could feel a large knot slowly begin to form within her numb scalp. She winced.

"Like hell you didn't!"

Brittany ignored Thomas, she grumbled.

"You wished to see me, Principal Figgins," asked Cynthia her head appeared only inches inside the office. She looked from Thomas to Brittany, and back to Thomas.

"Aw yes Dr. Kerklaan, if you would so kindly talk to Brittany. I can handle Mr. Smith." Mr. Figgin's raised a finger motioning for Thomas to sit still. "Also, just because she is your niece does not mean she will not face the appropriate consequences for the scene created today."

Cynthia nodded, pushed open the door, and motioned for Brittany follow her into Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl's office. Brittany rose followed Cynthia and sat in one of the uncomfortable white plastic chairs in the joining office. Cynthia shut the door, she took a seat next to her niece turned her chair slightly to face Brittany. "Brittany – what brought this on – I don't understand."

"It's not fair." Brittany crossed her arms, the small spryly banged three year old showing herself behind closed doors to her aunt. She lifted her legs hugging her knees hiding the fresh tears from view. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to be his Little Bee. Did I, did Bethany and I do something wrong?" Brittany wiped at the stray tears, only to have them be replaced with new ones. "He forgot who I was." Brittany paused. "He has called me Cyndi for months now, but it's never been a big deal he never forgot me, completely." She let go of her knees placing her booted feet back on the floor. Her body slumped forward.

"He was having trouble with a program in his computer. I'm not that good with computers, but I know how to use Word. So, I went into his office to help." She gripped tightly at the plastic chair. "He yelled at me, all I said to him was I could help, and he yelled at me. Then he apologized and asked who I was." She sniffed. "I told him I was Brittany, his daughter; he looked at me like I was crazy." Her face quivered. "He said he didn't have a daughter. That he would remember if he had a daughter. I told him 'No, I'm your daughter, Brittany, and I have little sister, Bethany, you have two daughters."

Brittany gripped tightly at her shirt wrinkling it. "Then, he just blinked. He blinked, and he was back to normal. It was like what he did, what he said never happened." Brittany wiped her face once more. "Mom saw me crying in my room, she asked what was up." Brittany paused. "I couldn't lie, so I told her. There was so much arguing. He wasn't like this before, why does he have to be like this?"

"I know he doesn't mean and he can't help it, but it hurts so much." Brittany's resolve broke her body began to shake with emotion.

Cynthia rubbed lightly at her eye, took a deep breath, and pulled Brittany into a tight hug. "You have done nothing wrong. You, your mother, and Bethany have done nothing wrong. What is going on with your father it's no one's fault. Your mother is doing her best what is out there to help the situation, no one can -" She paused, tears forming once more as she spoke with her niece about her older brother. "It's – oh god – Brittany." For the first time in Brittany's seventeen years, her aunt was speechless. "I don't think this is something you should be talking about with me. You need to talk with your mother. She will understand, she is scared just like you, but if you want to talk to your friends about everything, she will understand.'" Cynthia squeezed Brittany for a moment more. "You should find another activity to do other than Glee that may help keep your mind off everything that is going on at home."

Brittany nodded with a forced smile.

"I need to call your mother."

"What? No, Cyndi, no don't call my mom. She's working. Please don't I can make it through the day."

"I have to; it's required that whenever two students are caught in a physical disagreement on school grounds that both students' parents be informed of the situation." Cynthia leaned forward grapping the black plastic box of a phone. She dialed the four digit code to North Elementary. "Yes, hello, this is Dr. Kerklaan at the High School, is Susanne Pierce available I need to speak with her."

…

Mr. Shuester opened the door to the small glass walled office. He watched as his students' animated conversation no doubt about Brittany come to a halt. He was quiet. He did not know how else to be. Cynthia walked out behind him. She smiled a soft smile.

"Thank you, Will, I know that will mean a lot to her." Cynthia smiled towards the class, turned on her heels and exited the choir room.

Mr. Shuester pulled his hand slowly down his face; his mind still processing the new information, the information told to him in confidence, he turned to the board. He took hold of a marker and began to write 'song suggestions' on the board. "Okay, I had planned on taking choreography suggestions down today, but with Brittany missing the rest of today and possibly the rest of the week. I think it best we focus on our first round of song selection for today."

A BLOND WOMAN, curly hair pulled back loose, opened the front door. She wore a pair of tempera paint covered jeans, a simple white button up shirt, and tight pinstriped black vest.

"ID please," asked a woman her focus on the twenty-one inch computer screen.

She dipped into her hand into her bag, rummaging through her belongings. "Oh no." Mrs. Peirce placed her large leather purse atop the receptionist's desk. "It's in here somewhere. It has to be." She began pulling an assortment of items from the inside: Kleenex, pens, a compact, a tube of lipstick, a picture wallet, and discarded coins piling each atop the desk. "Ooh oh wait." she paused. "I was in a hurry after Cyndi called, I set it on my desk, so I left it at school," she yelled out to no one. "I left my ID at school, but here's my driver's license, my passport, my library card, oh and this credit card has my picture on the back for an ID if you need that." She held out the credit card flipping it to the back, revealing a badly printed image. "If those don't work there is bound to be something else in here that should prove I'm Brittany Pierce's mother."

"No, no Mrs. Peirce its fine. Your driver's license will do," stated the receptionist.

"You're sure because I know I have something else in here that should work." Mrs. Pierce reached into her back once again.

"This is fine." The receptionist placed the license atop a scanner, pulled up long set of information, and looked it over as a temporary visitor's ID badge began to print. "Here you are."

Mrs. Pierce separated the sticker from the wax sheet. She stuck it to her vest. She slid all her discarded possessions back into her bag. She continued along the halls of McKinley High to the main office.

Brittany slumped quiet in a chair. She thought about waiting in Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl's office with Cynthia, but Cynthia had to work. So, here Brittany sat in the main office waiting for mother in an uncomfortable chair. She would look into the guidance councilor's office watch Cynthia as she spoke with an upset group of freshman. She wondered what it would be like at the school once Mrs. Pillsbury-Howl returned.

"There you are!"

"Mom… you didn't need to come pick me up."

"Don't be silly. Now you have a choice, I can take you home or you can come back with me to North and help me with the rest of my students. It's up to you, but it would be nice to have some help, and I know we haven't had time just the two of us in a while." Brittany smiled wide.

THE SUN HAD BEGUN TO SET; Artie rolled himself along the sidewalk up to the front door of the Pierce home. This time he was alone. He rang the doorbell. The door opened, Artie waved to his Dad who had dropped him off.

"Artie! Mommy, Artie's here!" yelled Bethany from the front door. She moved to the side letting him roll into the house.

Mrs. Pierce's head appeared from door way to the kitchen. "Artie, Brittany is in her room. We should be ready for dinner in about ten – fifteen minutes." Her head disappeared into the kitchen.

Artie gave her a smile. "You don't have to worry about me, not that hungry. I'll eat when I'm home."

"No, don't be silly. You are having dinner with us," yelled her voice from within the Kitchen.

BRITTANY'S ROOM WAS SPOTLESS. He hadn't seen her room this clean since the first time he has come over for their duet practice. Brittany lay across her bed stomach against the mattress. Her math book was shut with a spiral pad of notes lying atop. She flipped through the latest issues of Cosmo ear buds in.

Artie reached out he ran his finger along her smooth calf causing her to jump then yelp. "Artie, what are you doing here?" she pulled out the buds tossing them along the comforter of the bed. She sat up sliding herself to the edge of the bed.

"Just worried, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You're sweet." Brittany smiled. She kissed his cheek then his lips lightly.

"Brittany. You can talk to me you know."

Brittany avoided the statement shifting herself from her bed and into his lap. "I have been thinking of joining another sport. Maybe track. Cyndi, she said I should try to keep my mind off it. Focus on something I would not normally do and might find fun."

"Off what?"

"I'll talk to you about it later Artie, I promise, just not here I don't feel comfortable talking about it here."

Artie nodded. He pushed at the wheels of his chair rolling him and Brittany out of her room and along the hallway to the kitchen of the Pierce home. "So wait, Cyndi wants you to do something you wouldn't normally do?"

Brittany bobbed her head against his neck as her body rested against his. "Yeah, do you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, yes Brittany I think I do. How do you feel about being the fourth member of The Brainiacs?" He watched hesitation ghost over Brittany's face. "Oh come on, you're smart, I know can do it."

Brittany lifted her head. "Could I have DOTS for every answer I get right?"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be much longer and be filled with a lot of fun angst.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: This chapter took a lot more planning than I had originally thought as well as rewrites and getting preoccupied with actual real life work. References to 'A Night of Neglect' will take place, and lead into 'Born This Way.' Academic Decathlon teams really aren't like what they showed in Glee so I'm going by the Jeopardy/Family feud style they had with the episode._

_When it comes to Brittany and stupid this is where I stand. It has been stated she has a warped sense of the world, and she obviously has no mental filter what so ever. To me, that means she is an abstract thinker, have a learning disability (I'd love that because I saw that rarely in TV shows in high school), and may have no common sense this giving her the very gullible nature she has allowing her to believe that combs have magic, that Santa Claus exists, and that her pets are out to get her._

_I apologize to anyone who likes Finn, I find him to be a bit slow._

_Also, I would like to let those reading know, I am thinking of un-tagging Artie from this story (not because I dislike Artie, I love his character) because it has become much more Brittany centric than originally planned out. Artie is who she is with, in this story, he is not really what this story about. _

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time?**

**Chapter 7**

The fourth period bell rang. Brittany began to slowly revert into a quiet cocoon state. To have her favorite teacher look and treat her in such a way began to expose the gradually healing bruises, of her psyche. She walked the halls alone to History, and she avoided the sideway glances of both Artie and Sam as she halfheartedly took notes on the Vietnam War.

It was not until the hushed trip through the hall towards her locker that Artie mustered up the courage to speak. "Brittany, don't pay attention them, especially Mr. Shue. He means well, but he is just as bad as the rest of the school sometimes." She smiled softly at her boyfriend. "You're amazing and that's all that matters."

"You're sweet."

Brittany leaned forward hand against the arm rest of his chair. She ignored the disapproving looks of passing teachers as she let Artie's chaste kiss linger.

Santana silently watched her best friend while deciding the stairway towards her locker. She nibbled at her bottom lip in an attempt to silence the loud gagging response that spilled through her mind, at the sight of Brittany's public display of affection. With the person she now just considered to be, a mobile blockade.

Brittany bent back up right. She squeezed Artie's shoulder in affection. They smiled once more, and separated her attention now on her locker, his to get to lunch and beat the line.

Santana skillfully maneuvered her way through the crowed hall towards the wall of lockers, she stopped at hers. There was the sound of locks twirling and latching unlinking. She spoke, "How long have you um… been on the Brainiacs?"

They swung their lockers open. Neither girl looked into the direction of the other. This was a private conversation between best friends, not the two young girls fighting. "Two weeks. I won the last one for us." Santana, head hidden by the boundaries of the locker, did not see the look of delight cross her best friend's face, but she knew Brittany was beaming. Years ago Santana had made the mistake of calling Brittany stupid, and she still regretted it to this day. Brittany was an abstract thinker; she looked at the bigger picture and questioned what everyone considered to be the 'norm.' She may have needed extra help in her English class or a tutor for Chemistry, but Brittany was not stupid.

"Well if it's any constellation. I'm really excited for your Brittany."

"Emotions aren't stars, Santana. If they were I'd totally be Pisces because that way I could be a fish."

They shut their lockers.

ARTIE, MIKE, AND TINA HAD SPENT THEIR LUNCH explaining to Lauren, Mercedes, Quinn, and Puck that not only was Brittany a part of the Decathlon team , but she had become their secret weapon. It was now Tina's turn to explain the same to Finn and Rachel as they sat in the Library 'working' on what their English teacher considered being the 'highlight paper of the year.' A research biography paper on a celebrated figure of United States History, you admired.

"Wait, wait a second. You guys really weren't kidding? Brittany is a part of the Academic Decathlon team." Rachel skimmed her notes. She knew everything there was to know about Barbara, but Mrs. Milton was still having her do all the "necessary" research for their ten page paper. "This research is pointless. I should be allowed to site myself."

Tina heave a sigh, was this really what Brittany dealt with on a daily basis? She would have to complement Brittany after school, she was about to strangle both Finn and Rachel. "Look I know, at first glance its crazy, but she is smart."

"We have a Decathlon team," blurted Finn.

Rachel and Tina rolled their eyes at Finn's obliviousness. Tina ignored him and continued, "It's crazy really. So, Artie called me, right, all excited – he had found us a new member, but he wanted it to be a surprise. So, we met at my house."

"When did all of this happen?"

"The Saturday after Brittany was sent home for her weird 'outburst' in the hall."

…

Artie rolled himself along the drive way of Tina's home. He waved goodbye to his mother. She had let him drive today in the new van his parents had gotten with the built in Push-Pull handbrake system. Artie had taken another step forward in feeling like a regular teenager. His mother seemed more worried about keeping the car in shape than not trusting him to be able to drive alone, so he did not pushed and let her come along. Mike helped to pull him up the small two step porch.

"Hi, Artie, so, where is this new member you're so excited about?"

He looked at his watch. "She should be here soon." Mike looked over at Tina then gave her a shrug. The three teens made their way into the house too wait for their forth member. "She had to wait for her Mom to get home before she could come by."

A set of folders lay atop the coffee table in Tina's living room. Each was labeled: History, Language and Literature, Science and Technology, and Misc (Pop Culture). Artie reached for the Science and Technology, Mike the History, and Tina the Language and Literature folder. They left the Misc atop the table. Having decided prior to this meeting that Miscellaneous could be divided amongst the group.

Suddenly Mike crooned his head as he stared out the window. "Um, Artie… Why is Brittany driving up the street, and into Tina's driveway?" His eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched the ivory metallic white Ford Edge turn into the drive, and sit behind Mike's blue 1977 Ford Mustang. Brittany exited from the car, clicked the alarm, let it beep twice, and made her way towards the front door of Tina's home. She waved and gave the three a big smile.

"She's our forth member."

"Huh," asked Tina.

"Brittany is our fourth member."

"You're joking," Tina continued.

"I don't think he's joking," replied Mike.

He waved back to Brittany from the window. "Come on guys give her a chance. Who else are we going to find at such short notice, and besides she really needs this right now." Artie rolled himself to the door to let her in.

…

"Dude, that's crazy." Finn opened a book and flipped quickly through the pages towards the middle he began looking attentively at the few pages of selective photos. "Awesome, but I still can't believe it." He set the book down pulling another from the pile. "Wait, so do you, like, know what she does in there for seventh period?" Finn motioned towards the small side computer lab of the library.

Tina and Rachel could see Brittany through the windowed wall that separated the two rooms. She sat in front of a computer she would look from the monitor screen to a notebook which lay in her lap.

"Miss Berry, Miss Colman-Chang, Mr. Hutchinson focus on your research. Chit-chat is for the halls and cafeteria, not the classroom." Mrs. Milton glared in the direction of the three teens her finger at her lips. "Shhh…"

Finn, Rachel, and Tina nodded in unison focusing their attentions back to the on slot of thick books opened across their table.

Tina flipped through the thick aged autobiography on Eger Allen Poe. "That's where she takes her 'special math class,' the one she told everyone about." She was met with confused looks. She sighed. "Seriously, does anyone in Glee listen? Brittany told us about the class at the beginning of the year." Tina paused. "Anyway, she sat down with us and we started discussing our categories. Originally, we had to rearrange everything after Liz Snyder got sick. Basically, I was going to answer everything pertaining to Art, Books, and Language Arts anything we have learned in English. Mike was going to focus on History and Artie the questions on Science and Technology. Miscellaneous would just be for whoever could answer the question the fastest. And, our forth member would just sit there, you know, look pretty and attempt to answer questions when needed."

"And Brittany," asked Rachel. She may not see eye to eye with Brittany on a number of things, but she was still the one person who could be upfront and completely honest with you. Not make it feel as if someone had just stomped all over your dreams. Brittany was a great friend.

Tina shut her book. "Well, I'll put it this way, you know how in Cheerios Brittany was always the one doing the crazy jumps and aerial flips, and is amazing at those. Math is her aerial flips for Academics. However, the organization hasn't offered math as a selection since the 'Smarty Pants' show started, something about watching people do math being boring. So we had to emprise even more because she really wanted to help. So we read through all the miscellaneous topics. I'm telling you after last week set of cat questions. If there is category on Mattel toys or a topic on obscure 70s pop culture references, we will have won and it would have all been because of Brittany."

They just stared neither able to process what they had just learned. "What?" Finn and Rachel were met with piercing glares by both the Liberian and Mrs. Milton. "Wait that's great for you guys, but she takes math in there?" added Rachel.

"She takes Linear Algebra in there." Tina motioned with her thumb back towards the computer lab. "With four other people, the rest of the class does other courses like Advanced Physics or Compsi." Tina looked at Finn, "Computer Science."

"Okay, but wait, you said she said it was a 'special math' class," repeated Finn.

"That's what her parents call it at home around her six year old sister. So, it just stuck. Brittany really likes math, it's constantly moving forward but the basics of it never change. "

Finn nodded fiddling with an unopened wax-paper rolled piece of salt water taffy. "Mr. Shue really needs to figure out better ways to get us money." He had made three dollars since third period, and two of the dollars were his evident from the empty rappers that lay across the library's table.

THE PERPETUAL STATEMENT OF LIGHTS OUT had been said by the parental chaperons of the Braniacs, Artie and Mike slowly stammered their way along the painfully bright carpeted floor of the hotel the Brainiacs were staying in. They were followed by Artie's father. Inside the room the young teens and middle-aged man exited sat Brittany and Tina still elated from this evening's win.

"Wow, I'm still in awe, today was just amazing. I can't wait to rub it in the faces of a few people at school. We won, we actually won!"

"I know."

"And, I still can't believe your mother brought those. She really is the best."

Over in the corner of the small two bed bedroom was a pair of large well crafted signs which read in large bright heavily bolded letters: GO! BRAINIACS! GO! The competition that evening consisted of a few yelling 'fans' cheering on their favorites for the win, but none were as loud as Mrs. Peirce. Every time the buzzard rang and Artie, Mike, or Tina had answered a question right she would yell words of praise. It was her antics when Brittany would answer that not only had Mr. Abrams embarrassed enough to move a few seats in an opposite direction. Or, that she had gotten herself on TV. It was at that moment Tina realized just how amazing it must be to have such a loving and understand woman as a parent.

"Was your Mom like that during your Cheerios completions?"

Brittany nodded. "She was worse, but in a good way you know. She could get Mrs. Fabary to jump around when we weren't killed by one of Coach Sylvester's crazy stunts. The best though was when she would get Cyndi and her family to come watch. My family is so competitive it's insane. I think it's a Peirce thing. My Dad is the worst, he got into a really heated fight with another Dad at one of our National Competitions," she paused. Brittany began to recoil her excitement at the mention of her father, she retreated becoming oddly quiet once more.

Tina watched the blond. "Is everything alright? I haven't seen you this happy in what feels like forever." Tina paused, trying her best to choose the right words. "I know it's not my place to say anything, Artie he's really worried about you, and ever since that night we stopped by to see how you were doing, I've noticed it, too. Brittany I get it we aren't that close, at least not as close and you and Santana, but you can talk to me if you need too. I won't judge you or anything."

"It has nothing to do with you or Artie, anyone in Glee. There has – there's just been a lot of stuff going on at home, and I'm not ready to talk about it with everyone yet."

Tina nodded, she accepted the answer, but knew there was more to it.

THE OFFICE ALHTOUGH OPEN for all the school to see with its windowed walls, and inviting councilor never came off that way to the students. If sent to this office, you felt exposed to the world, and not in the private sanctuary needed for the intimate talks detailed within its glass interior. "You wanted to see me?"

"Brittany, it's your lunch you didn't have to come now," interjected Miss Pillsbury. She was sitting poised at her desk. She straightened a pencil and then the stapler.

Cynthia turned to face Brittany; she placed the phone on its receiver, and motioned for her to sit in the empty white chair. Brittany did.

"It's okay; I'll have a bagel in seventh."

Miss Pillsbury smiled then clapped her hands. "Alright, let's get started. Your Aunt, Cynthia, explained to me what happened while I was gone."

Brittany looked perplexed and betrayed.

"I had to Brittany. She is the guidance councilor here. Miss Pillsbury would have found eventually, the incident was placed in your permanent record by Principal Figgins. I am not able to look objectively at the situation because you're my niece and he is my big brother."

"What – what are you saying Cyndi?" Brittany inched her chair to the side.

Cynthia inhaled she knew this would happen; this wound was still too fresh. "I think you should talk with Miss Pillsbury from now. I won't be moving here to this building till the end of the summer. They haven't found my replacement, so until then I will have my usual job. Next year I will be here on hand for you and anyone else who needs me." She watched Brittany take in the information – Cynthia watched her niece's emotions quickly jump from one to the next – she held her hands and waved them in wordless reassurance. "However, like I said, we're family, I love talking to you and having you come to me when you need someone other than your mother's opinion, but with everything that has gone on at home and here – you need someone to speak with – who hasn't been exposed to the situation as much as myself, someone who can be an onlooker."

"Yes, and that is why we are here today," added Miss Pillsbury nodding. "I spoke with your mother on the phone, and she was unable to come and sit in with us today. She did however; granted Cynthia here the ability to do so in her absence." She rolled her chair closer to Brittany brining herself to the conversation. "With all that said and put a side I'd like to hear from you, Brittany, your thoughts and feelings about your situation at home."

Brittany bit at her lip and narrowed her eyes in thought. She played with her thinning t-shirt.

"Now, you do not need start at the beginning. We can save that for another day. What I need you to tell me is in your own words what has been going on at home."

She drew in a breath. "Well um – we just – we have had to adjust a lot at home since my Mom and Dad came back from their trip to Cleveland." She lowered her head and looked down at her hands. "He was tested at one of the big hospitals there for about a week. They had to do it in house, and watch him." Her breath haggard she continued, "My Dad – my Dad was diagnosed with Early-onset Alzheimer's." Brittany blinked, it still hurt, and it hurt so much to hear those words come from her mouth. The acknowledgment pained her, but to say it aloud, to not keep it inside, did help, but she was not ready. She was not ready to let everyone know.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Next chapter should be coming along soon with another edit to the story (won't change the overall story; just bring more to light a bit earlier on). For something a little more light hearted and fun read Gaming Gone Wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created in Glee. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is being intended. However, all original characters belong to me._

_A/N: First before I get started on the story notes, this is something I should have said at the beginning but I always forget. The main reason for spelling and grammar errors is my dyslexia._

_You guys are crazy awesome, I haven't had this many hits on a story/chapter in what feels like forever. This last bit will take me a bit of time to finish; I want to get it just right without leaving anything to open ended._

_Nothing to really say 'Born This Way" is the episode that will be incorporated here with here, and the only time I will be placing direct scene episode dialogue in my story. Rumors, before, after and during (an episode I really enjoyed), is going to the focus for the remainder of the story, basically I plan to end this right before prom. I picture Brittany openly talking to Kurt if she isn't openly talking to Santana._

_The song to listen to in this chapter is 'F**kin' Perfect' – Pink. In the context of Brittany/Santana relationship, I feel like Brittany wants to scream this to her best friend._

**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T – language**

**Summary: There is a new faculty member at McKinley High School, she says she is there to help the students, but will her being at the school expose a heavy secret that has been weighing on Brittany for quite some time?**

**Chapter 7**

Two women sat in silence the blond took bights of her green mango and chicken salad, and the red head pulled at her homemade turkey sandwich. The argument had only lasted a few minutes, but Miss Pillsbury was left speechless none the less. Mr. Shuester had left their lunch table in anger causing a few looks from their fellow faculty. Cynthia sighed. It was time for her to give back to the woman who was helping Brittany.

"Emma, I know it's not my place, but I'd have to agree with Will." Cynthia paused. "Being Obsessive Compulsive, it's so much more complicated than 'neat freak'." She crunched the brown paper bag of her lunch a dollop of ranch dressing streaked across the table. Cynthia scrunched her nose, took her finger to the table wiping away the dressing, and wiped it against the bag.

Miss Pillsbury cringed as she watched the simple reaction to the mess.

Cynthia tossed her trash into the nearby can. She pulled a brown leather wallet from her purse, and began to pilfer through her credit and business cards. Miss Pillsbury silently watched Cynthia assessing her actions. She pulled a card from the wallet, placed it atop the table top and pushed it into Miss Pillsbury's view. It read 'Dr. Deloris Shane—Physiologist.'

"She's good at her job, as well as a mentor of sorts." The two women looked at one another. "Emma, just one appointment, we may not be as close as you and Will, however, I don't like watching people hurt." Cynthia placed her wallet back into her purse. "It's my way of paying you back." She held up her hand. "I know it's your job to help the students, but Brittany is my niece, I can't help but feel attached." Cynthia turned to leave.

Miss Pillsbury slid the card into her hands. She nodded. "Thank you."

T**HE COUPLE WALKED THE HALLS**. Brittany strolled along side Artie in the direction of his Chemistry class. Brittany's bag and math textbook sat snuggly in Artie's lap. She held tight to a white shirt. She had planned to make her shirt after a quick lunch.

"So I was thinking, Friday, we could have dinner at my house, then maybe catch a movie, or rent something in."

"Could we see Rio?"

"Of course, Brittany, you know I care about you right?" She looked him in the eyes. "I'd really like to talk to you about what's been going on soon. I can't help you without knowing what's going on."

Brittany gave her boyfriend a smile. "This Friday, I promise." She bent forward kissing him quickly on the cheek before giving him a soft push into the classroom. She waved him goodbye.

**THE CHOIR ROOM WAS EMPTY**, so empty that it was unsettling to Brittany as she quietly set up the t-shirt letter press. What was her worst part? Fifty present of the time she couldn't tell her right form her left, but the lady had told he parents that was because she was Dyslexic. That was it Dyslexia that was what her shirt would be. It was after all the problem she had that caused the whole school to believe she was a blubbering idiot.

"Damn it. How do you spell Dyslexic," Brittany yelled out to no one. She groaned, bit at her lip and went with the next best word. She began to spell out 'I'm with stoopid.' Brittany smiled, holding the shirt out to see if the letters were a lined correctly.

"Hey, Britt, you do know you're spelling that wrong," stated Kurt as he walked into the choir room. He set his bag atop the piano and pulled a white shirt from its confines.

"Wasn't that the point? Say something about ourselves; well I can't spell to save my life."

He laughed. "No, no you can't. So, I've heard through the grapevine, well Mercedes really, that the last few months just haven't been your months."

"I haven't been doing anything crazy. Everyone is taking everything out of proportion like they always do. Just because I choose not to tell everyone everything that goes on in my life –" Brittany dropped herself into one of the first row chairs.

Kurt nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice. I wonder how much my relationship with Rachel is going to strain now that I'm back at McKinley."

"She isn't so bad."

"Britt, really what's up. It's just you and me no one else in the room." Kurt sat next to her, turning the chair to face her.

Brittany sighed. "Nothing's 'up'. There is just a lot of crazyness going on at home." She looked at her shirt. "This shirt really should say liar."

"How so," asked Kurt. "Has anyone asked you what has been going on with your family?" Brittany shook her head. "Then, you aren't a liar. What you are, is amazing, and if they can't see past some crazyness that has been going on. Then they aren't worth it." Brittany smiled , took hold of his arm pulling him into a hug.

**HALLWAY CONGESTION WAS WINDING DOWN**. Brittany quickly moved along a bounce to her step. She stopped at her locker, she gave Santana's arm a quick squeeze. "Hey. Do you like my shirt for Glee Club?"

"It's perfect, ironic, but perfect."

Santana opened her jacket to reveal a white shirt with black lettering which read 'BITCH' across the front. "Check it out." Brittany scoffed. "What? It's perfect."

"Well, I made a different one for you."

Santana looked puzzled. "I'm Hispanic. Wait, is that supposed to say lesbian," she questioned in a whisper.

"Yeah, isn't that what it says? When you told me all that stuff, it meant so much to me." Brittany smiled.

Santana shook her head then pursed her lips. She wondered just what Brittany had been tested on that day back in Elementary school when she was asked to the counseling office. "Yeah well, don't get used to it, and certainly don't think about telling anyone."

"What, why not," asked Brittany shock showing across her face. "You're like the most awesome—est girl here, at this school. Why would you want to hide it?"

"I'm dating Karofsky."

"That's gross." She held back a gag.

"Speaking of which Brittany, I talked with you, you can talk to me," said Santana attempting to change the subject.

Brittany rested her right shoulder against her locker. "See that's the thing, Santana. I can't talk to you, I try to, but it takes so much effort that I—I just I can't do this right now okay. I have tried to talk you before about this, but you close up."

"But, we did talk. We talked with Miss Holiday. She helped us."

"She did help us, and it's great that you came clean, but you still took it back. You're taking it back right now. And, for your information I'm not talking about what happened between the two of us."

Santana's face contorted with rage.

Brittany pressed her thumb and pointer finger against the bridge of her nose. "You don't like to talk about _anything_. So to have you mad at me for not telling you what is going on with _my_ family it's –," Brittany groaned, clenched her teeth, and she fisted her hands tightly together pushing herself form the lockers. "It's bull. Every day that goes by my heart aches because I miss being friends with you, but if you're going to keep pushing me away, and not understand just how amazing you are this isn't going to work." Brittany stared at Santana.

"No, no I'm mad because I said I love you, and you wouldn't say it back."

"I do love you. Clearly you don't love you as much as I do, or you would but this shit on, and dance with me."

**BRITTANY HUMMED ALONG** to the radio of her car. Her mind wondered, this time, to why Mr. Shuester would have Glee Club always perform too an empty auditorium. "Maybe, we should perform at North."

"What," asked Bethany from the back? She squirmed moving her seat belt from in front of her chest to her back several times. "Why do you want to go to North? You're in High—School."

She moved her attention from road glancing in the rear view mirror in the direction of her younger sister. "I was talking to myself. You need to sit still when you are in the car." Brittany looked back to the road. She groaned, the sound of Bethany's seat belt coming undone. "Bethany… Fine, get me pulled over and in trouble with the cops."

"You'll get in trouble—with the police?"

"Oh yeah, and you would be my accomplice."

"Accomplice," Bethany asked, her gaze from the window moving to the rear view mirror up front, she pouted.

"Yep, we would both go to jail, and you can't have Malibu Barbie in jail."

The seat belt clicked. Bethany rested her hands in her lap, and stopped flinging her feet back and forth into the back of the front passenger seat. Brittany smiled, the rest of the drive drowning with classic rock from the radio. She turned into the hotel parking lot. When her mother had told her to drive Bethany to the American Family Motel, to say Brittany was confused would be an understatement, but Bethany had been invited there for a play date. Moreover, the less Bethany was at home the better off she would be. Brittany pulled the break then shut off the car and opened her door.

"Okay come on."

Taking hold of her older sister's hand, Bethany pulled at Brittany dragging her along to an old rust red paint chipped door. She knocked, a little girl answered.

"Bethany!"

"Stacy!"

An older blond male looked in the direction of the opened front door. He had a note pad in one hand and a Physics book in the other; he was attempting to do homework. "Brittany?"

Brittany gaped, she processed then spoke, "Sam?" She looked around the room. On one of the beds lay a young boy, his head to covered with blond hair, watching TV. Quinn was over in a corner. She set the Ken doll on the carpeted floor rising to her feet. "Quinn, what are you –"

"Br—ittany? What are you doing here?" Quinn interrupted.

Brittany shook her head. Sam and Quinn couldn't have kids. Not only had Sam not lived in Lima long enough, but Brittany knew for a fact that Beth was the only baby Quinn had had, or so she said.

Bethany pushed past Brittany, her Malibu Barbie in hand. Stacy took hold of her hand pulling her to a corner scattered with dolls.

"Bethany's your," asked Sam he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Stacy's your?"

"Yeah—"

Quinn rubbed nervously at her arm.

Brittany felt the tension as she watched her sister interact with Sam's younger sister. She bit her lip. "Sorry we're late Stacy," Bethany stated her voice rather loud. "We had to wait for our Mom to come home, Brittany can't leave my Daddy alone in the house, cause he is sick."

"Bethany…," growled Brittan through gritted teeth. She eyed Bethany.

"What, but Daddy is sick."

"We're going to go play, Sammy," declared Stacy.

"Mom or I will be by to pick up at eight o'clock."

"Okay!" Bethany and Stacy ignored Brittany, Quinn and Sam, each taking hold of a Barbie beginning to play.

Sam looked from his sister, to Bethany then his brother. He laid the pad inside his textbook. He set it atop the chair. In a few short strides he was at the front door. Quinn followed. Brittany moved to the side, and the three teens exited the room. Quinn shut the door leaving it open a crack.

"Brittany, is everything alright?" Quinn lightly rested a hand against Brittany's left shoulder.

"No, everything is falling apart, and I can't say anything because I hate the looks." She leaned against a set of iron bars. She looked out into the semi-empty parking lot and back at her friends.

"Brittany?" Quinn and Sam glanced at one another then turned their attention to Brittany. Their brows were pressed with confusion.

"That's the look! That's the look!" She pushed away from the bars and pulled her car keys from her pocket. "I should go, Sam my Mom or I will be back later to pick up Bethany, okay?" Brittany gave Quinn an apologetic look.

"Yeah, uh sure, I'll see you later."

Brittany quickly made her way along a series of cars and trucks. She resisted the urge to look back at Quinn and Sam. Finally at her car, she opened the door shutting it once inside; she pushed in the ignition button, and gripped tightly to the steering wheel. The tears flowed; Brittany wished she could keep her emotions in check none of Miss Pillsbury's suggestions seemed to work. She exhaled.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will have a lot of Artie/Brittany moments. For those of you reading Gaming gone wrong, still working how to do the next installment of that, and as for those reading Chosen, I am still working chapter 2.


	9. Important Author's Note

Hi,

I very, very, rarely post up notes like this within my stories. However, it has caught my eye that there has been more activity with this story that I thought was going on. Since, my account does not go to my primary e-mail; I hadn't noticed it till I uploaded a start for a new story idea. Anyway, I'm writing this to let those who have favorited, alerted, PMed, or even attached themselves to my own account name for this story know I still think about this story, especially this story because this story was a very simple way to project some pain I had been feeling over the last series of months. A friend introduced me to Glee and I had fallen in love or hate with so many of the characters it felt like the best way to project my pain. Until, I thought RIB had gotten a bit crazy with storylines, not keeping track of the show as well as they did the first season.

At the beginning of 2010 towards the last week of January, my father passed away, it caused a very long battle with sever anxiety that I have had since I was a child, to reappear. His death caused both my sister and I some very heavy trauma, and I used Brittany b/c she is my favorite Glee character (aside from Quinn) and very little was/is know about her and her family. So I used a very vague base of my own experience and brought it to Glee.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I do notice the stories activity, and wish to finish this story. However, before I do that I need to re read it and fix a lot of the pacing and open ended side plots (maybe make chapters longer) before I update to the next Chapter. Very rarely do I come up with an Idea I become attached to enough, to not finish. This time around it happened to be the TV shows itself that caused me to loose interest, but I have gotten it back. And, I will finish this story for all those who are interested.

Always reading, watching, and listening to whatever you have to say,

Padme789 (Liz)


End file.
